


Paper Umbrellas

by SunnyRadiance



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon - Webcomic, F/M, Fluff, lucifer/nat, natan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyRadiance/pseuds/SunnyRadiance
Summary: Natalie wants to throw a beach party in the middle of winter and Satan ends up helping her plan it. Constantly struggling with his emotions towards her, Lucifer keeps quiet until he realizes something (or someone?) goes missing during the party. No smut, just a cute fic about everyone's favorite stubborn Satan and his lady, Natalie. Only warning that applies is for cursing, nothing else applies. This is my first Satan and Me fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I do love writing and I tried my best, since this is a secret Satan gift. ;) Happy Holidays and enjoy the story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Satan and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250090) by Orangeplum. 



> This is based off of Orangeplum's comic! The characters and everything else but the plot of the story belong to her! :>

Paper Umbrellas

     

It was one of the stupidest ideas Lucifer had heard of since sliced bread. “Just slice it yourself, how lazy!” he’d thought upon seeing the glutinous squares in a bag while being forced to go grocery shopping with his ever so present ginger friend. He sighed and sunk farther into the couch cushions while Natalie grinned before him, a stick from the backyard in hand tapping an old notebook full of doodles. “Isn’t it a great idea?! It’s so cold out I thought we could have a summer party over break to beat the cold!” Natalie seemed very enthusiastic about this idea, but when wasn’t she? Satan flicked his eyes up to the scribbles of beach balls and plastic palm trees in what seemed to be the living room; he couldn’t tell as Natalie wasn’t much of an artist.

            “Girl, I want to have a party in middle of this frigid weather like I want another contract. I already took you to the beach, what more do you want?” he muttered, not being able to meet her gaze. As annoying as she was, somehow something came over him that made him give into her demands every time. It bothered him constantly, and it was usually the driving force behind his teasing. However, as hard as he tried he knew she could see through his all bark and no bite attitude towards her most of the time and her spirit was about as hard to kill as a cockroach.

            “You didn’t say no!” she grinned, grabbing him by the hand and trying to drag him off the couch.

            “No. There, I said it. I’m spending my Saturday afternoon sitting right here and I refuse to give in to this nonsensical idea of a summer-themed party in the middle of below freezing weather.”

Half an hour later, Satan grumbled and looked down at his shopping list which Natalie had scrawled on an old envelope. He couldn’t believe he’d let her have the easy job of sending out invitations. Scratch that, why was he here at all? He shook his head to clear it of the budding thoughts that were appearing in his mind as he grabbed some half-price plastic beach toys off the shelf and haphazardly tossed them into the stupid cart that had a broken wheel. As always, the thoughts returned to haunt him.

            He knew it wasn’t that Father-awful smelling cucumber-watermelon body spray she insisted on wearing or the days when she took up the whole couch just to text her friends, but he loved her all the same. Deep, deep, deep, DEEP down somewhere. He’d realized it down at the bar when he’d separated from her. It wasn’t just the hallucinations. It was seeing the bleak world for what it was without that little fire lit up in his chest that he’d had around her. There was no motivation, no pattern, just him alone with hell inside.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour had passed before he’d persuaded himself to carry five bags of sand and a pile of useless beach toys and whatnot with him a few blocks home. Nat had told him she’d pick up the rest on the way home when he'd complained and said he wouldn't carry the entire list of things she’d requested home. (Granted, the girl had put a five foot tall blow-up sand castle on there.) Upon entering the house, it was quiet. Her father was out on some sort of date that night which left Nat the opportunity to have her little fling. Lucifer sighed and dropped the items on the kitchen table. Running a hand through his hair tiredly, he went over to his spot on the couch and flopped down. The things he did for this girl were unbelievable.

            “Lucifer, wake up! I need help moving the sand!” it seemed like he’d only closed his eyes for a few seconds as the redhead shook him out of his slumber. Lucifer grumbled and glared at her, he was still tired.

“Come on girl, can’t you just have some mercy and let me sleep?” he couldn’t believe he was asking her nicely to leave him alone, Lucifer wondered if the words had even left his mouth.

Natalie looked surprised, but she looked away, “Okay. I’ll just do it myse-“

Lucifer got up immediately when he saw how down she looked. If he had to help her with her stupid party to make her happy, then so be it. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep through the party with her friends chattering and music playing, regardless.That, and he loved her. A little, a lot, he didn't like to think of love in quantities anyway.

Fast forward to two hours later and Natalie was in her red and green striped bikini inviting the first guests in. Nat had tried to get him to wear swim trunks to fit with her aesthetic but he had to draw the line somewhere, and stuck with his usual clothes. He looked around at the dinky plastic decorations and avoided the family room. She had rolled up the rugs and put them in the closet to make room for the sand (which he would be cleaning up later). Not to mention the various inflatable decorations and beach balls littered around, and the light-up plastic palm tree which he'd had to put in a real pot for her (for what reason, he didn't know why).

After more people arrived, Natalie put him in charge of serving drinks- Hawaiian punch in coconut shaped cups with those colorful little paper umbrellas in them. Lucifer got lost in handing drinks to various people and giving refills when he realized they were out of little paper umbrellas. Nat had asked him to get her a refill a few minutes ago and requested a pink one.

“What do I care if she gets a stupid umbrella in her Kool-Aid or whatever the hell humans call this vile red sugar water they insist on consuming?” he thought. Something stopped him from just giving up and handing her the drink without the decorations, and he decided to tell her he was going to buy more at the dollar store.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer peaked into the desert of Natalie’s living room and all of her friends were talking amongst themselves and fooling around like always. Where was she?  
He scanned the room over and over and didn’t see even the slightest flicker of her orange hair in his vision. Maybe she was in the bathroom, but somehow that idea didn’t sit right with him. Lucifer watched as Kristi approached Lalia about something, making his way into the room for a better look.  
“Yeah, the bathroom’s open. Sorry I took so long re-doing my makeup,” he heard the dark haired girl tell Kristi, who was panicked about a stain on her swimsuit.  
“So if she’s not in there… Where is she?” he thought. Lucifer began to panic when he heard a soft thumping noise coming from the front door. His sensitive ears picked up the noise even though the music was blaring and he flung the door open to see a shivering Natalie, bikini and all looking as pale as the snow around her. Lucifer’s eyes widened and he swooped her up in his arms, making his way as fast as he could to the bathroom with the shivering girl in his arms.  
It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes since she was outside, but she was ice cold and her teeth were chattering. Lucifer didn’t pay attention to any distractions, not even at her attempts to speak through her shivers. He could only focus on placing her in the shower and letting the hot water wash over her, kicking the bathroom door shut behind him.  
After she seemed to regain color in her cheeks and resume a normal breathing pattern, Lucifer let lose. 

“How the hell did you manage to get locked outside in a swimsuit in weather below freezing, girl?! Do you have any idea how nervous I was?! I swear to God, sometimes I feel like you purposely get into trouble just to get on my fucking nerves! Do you even think?! You could have gotten frostbite and then I wouldn’t have forgiven myself, goddamnit! What would you do if you froze your toes off?!” Lucifer was furious that she managed to get herself in such a state, what if she had died? He almost shuddered at the thought, he hadn’t even considered that. Natalie, dead… It just wasn’t something that occurred to him, that one day she wouldn't be alive to pester him anymore.

“Hey, lower your voice! I don’t want anyone hearing you yelling. And I’m sorry Lucifer, okay? Geez, you don’t have to blow up like that,” Natalie’s eyes and nose were streaming with the strain of the previous cold that she’d endured and she was still shaky. She shut off the water and grabbed her favorite fluffy towel, “I’m just going to go tell everyone to leave. I don’t feel like having a party anymore. Just go sleep; I know that’s all you probably want to do anyway.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer was taken aback. No fiery retort? She didn’t even try to bounce back, had he really broken her with his outburst? That couldn’t be true, had he really been too harsh? On Natalie?

            “Whoa, wait up,” he grabbed her arm and spun her back around, “you’re acting like I have no right to be pissed off about this. You almost froze your ass off out there and you think I’m not gonna care?” Her face changed from upset to sneaky as a smirk quickly appeared on her face.

            “You didn’t even hear me out. I was going to go get more beach balls since Felix popped a couple of them and I got locked out because I forgot my key. But hold up there... you care?” Nat was enjoying every second of this, it seemed.

Lucifer sputtered and couldn’t find anymore words to say to her, when it happened. She reached up, letting her towel fall to the floor and put her arms around his neck. Natalie kissed him. Just leaned up and planted one on him. Lucifer tensed up in surprise, his eyes wide as he released just how badly he wanted to kiss her back- So he did.

 He wrapped his chiseled arms around her waist and put his full force into the kiss, turning her around and leaning her against the wall. Lucifer closed his eyes as they worked their lips together, breathing in every detail about her. The softness of her skin, the sultry air he inhaled between them, the caress of her fingertips as they twirled in some of the hair at the top of his neck, all of it.

And just like that, it was over. Natalie broke the kiss to take a breath and Lucifer took a moment to recollect his thoughts. Looking down at the blush on her cheeks and the happy smile she had on was enough to dissolve his previous anger like butter in a sizzling hot pan. If this wasn’t true bliss, Lucifer didn’t know what the hell it was.

            She flashed that winning grin of hers, “Finally! Took you a little long, Mr. Angsty. You sure held that down for awhile.” How she'd known about his feelings was beyond him. Lucifer was so out of it he even smiled, for real. Smiling? What the hell? He didn’t have the strength to stop so he just kept doing it. Besides, who was going to bother him? He was the devil, and he didn’t give a damn if someone didn’t want him to smile at this very moment in time. Then it hit him, he’d forgotten something so important…

            “I forgot the umbrellas."

            “What?” Natalie went from content to confused at the words he’d just blurted.

            “You wanted one of those little cocktail umbrellas in your drink since you lost the other one, but when I went to go refill it there weren’t any left so I was going to get more. Then I found you outside.” Fuck. Why the hell would he think of something so stupid in this very crucial moment? Lucifer almost didn't mind, if he hadn’t thought of getting those umbrellas he would have never found out she was gone.

Before he could try to speak again, Natalie just laughed and leaned in again, kissing him once more.


End file.
